The Redemption of Flynn Rider
by Griffinesque
Summary: Rapunzel convinces her parents to pardon Eugene.


**Author's note: Saw the movie and loved it. Please review!**

**

* * *

**

**The Redemption of Flynn Rider**

**

* * *

**

Rapunzel couldn't bear to lose Eugene again. The first time had been unavoidable. Rapunzel had not been able to help him. Gothel had been thirsty for his blood and had stuffed a sock in Rapunzel's mouth after she had chained Rapunzel to a wall far, far away from the window. Eugune getting stabbed was unavoidable.

It had all been unavoidable because Gothel, the villain, had always had the upper hand, but when Gothel had agreed to let Rapunzel heal Eugene the upper hand went to Eugene. A thief must be a quick thinker to stay out of trouble and Eugene always was the quickest of the quick. He knew that Rapunzel always kept her promises and Eugene wouldn't let her keep this one. Rapunzel would have died in captivity with that witch if she had healed him. Eugene later told her that he wanted her to be free, and eventually, at a much later date, die free with the people who love her.

So Eugene cut Rapunzel's hair. It was the only thing that he could do to save his beloved. He would not let her die in a tower alone with the witch. His efforts to save her had resulted with his brief death. Rapunzel had felt her heart break when he had died.

They hadn't known each other for long, but they had fallen in love. She knew him much better than other people did, and he was the first outsider that had calmed her worried heart. He had good advice. Rapunzel knew that he had been trying to get rid of her in the beginning but towards the end Eugene had stopped trying to get rid of her. He saved her in the end.

Getting Eugene back that one time had been a miracle. How thankful Rapunzel was that Eugene was back in her life, but now Rapunzel would lose him again if she could not convince her parents to pardon him. Her heart races in fear at the thought of losing him again.

"I know that he has stolen a lot but he has changed. He is a different man."

"You knew that he was a thief," Rapunzel's Mother asked her.

"I did, but I had needed someone to lead me to see the lights that you guys had been releasing every night on my birthday. He had been my only option at the time. I had thought that it would be unwise to leave my tower without a guide."

"Your right," agreed Rapunzel's father.

Rapunzel continued, "We went through a lot with each other. Do you remember when I told you why Gothel stole me away from you?"

They all flinched when they remembered the woman but Rapunzel's Mother replied, "We remember. I don't know how we could possibly forget that."

"I had thought that she was my caring Mother. She framed Eugene. She had it seem like he had left me for good under his own free will, "Rapunzel stopped to catch her breath, "and I had believed her. I ran into her open arms without suspecting anything was wrong."

Rapunzel stopped for a moment to see if her parents were still following her train of thought before continuing, "He escaped from prison to rescue me. He alone knew the location of my tower. He saved my life at the cost of his own."

"What do you mean Rapunzel? He is alive and well. Last that I spoke to him he had said that he'd be catching the sleep that he needed."

"I'll get to that part. He died. The witch had stabbed him when he had come through the window. Before he got a chance to die I promised Gothel that I would go with her willingly and never leave her if she let me heal Eugene."

Rapunzel paused to let this all sink into her new Mother and Father before continuing, "For this one thing, only this one thing it is my hope that you'll pardon him. Before I could heal him, Eugene tricked me into leaning closer down to him. I had thought that he was going to kiss me but he cut my hair. Once my hair was cut I could not save him or the witch. He died while I was holding him. I was heartbroken."

Rapunzel watched her parents nervously before continuing, "I had thought that there was no way that I could save him. When he died I begun to sing that song that would have saved him had he not cut my hair. That song use to be my lullaby when I was a young child. My tears had magic in them and that is why he was able to return me to you two. I love him, Daddy. I really do. You only cry when you lose someone that you dearly love. "

"How long where you with him?"

"A total of three days but it must be love. If it is not love then it is a friendship that I don't want to part with. I can't lose him again, Daddy," Rapunzel ended with tears threatening to be released from her large green eyes that pleaded with her Father. Rapunzel knew that her parents loved Eugene. The fact that he brought her back scored pretty high in their book. Perhaps mentioning that he died for her would convince her parents to pardon him without having the ire of the people after them.

"We can't do this for everyone, "announced the King before asking his daughter, "You say that he has changed?"

"He is a different man but he has always treated me well," proclaimed Rapunzel.

"He did save her life, Darling," the Queen reminded the king.

"We'll pardon him. It is the right thing to do. I'll make him a Baron because he needs to have some respectable title so that he can court you."

Rapunzel's joyful scream of yes raced through the room after his proclamation. The King's lips twitched into a small grin, and the Queen watched her daughter with a delighted grin on her face. The Queen knew that Eugene would take good care of her daughter.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: word count: 1,274 (counting everything) **

**I hope that you guys enjoyed reading The Redemption of Flynn Rider. This is my first Tangled fanfic. I have a plot bunny begging to be written that concerns Eugene, Rapunzel, and their first baby. Anyone can assume that there would be some issues with a first baby what with Eugene being an orphan and Rapunzel being stolen by Gothel. (Called it!) I copyright this idea. I'm just telling you guys the idea because I do not want someone to write this story before I find the time. (Just covering every base here because I am not a plagiarizer and I have a really big feeling that I'm going to be busy this week!) Would you be interested in reading it? Thank you for reading!**

**I appreciate reviews that are sent my way.**


End file.
